elderscrollsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Elsweyr
Elsweyr (meestal uitgesproken als het Engelse 'else-where’) is een regio van het continent Tamriël uit de Elder Scrolls-serie. Het is thuisland van de Khajiit, een beestelijk en katachtig ras dat in alle spellen van de serie tot nog toe is voorgekomen. Ten tijde van de gebeurtenissen uit bestaat de provincie uit twee afzonderlijke naties, welke beide vazalstaten zijn van de Aldmeri Dominie. Het noordelijke Anequina wordt gekenmerkt door het dorre woestijnlandschap, vergelijkbaar met dat van Hammerfell. In het zuiden ligt Pellitine, dat met haar dichte jungles en beboste gebieden meer lijkt op Valenwood. De provincie grenst in het westen aan Valenwood en aan Cyrodiil in het noorden en oosten. Elsweyr ligt ook niet ver af van Black Marsh, dat net voorbij de Topaalzee ligt. In januari 2019 werd een uitbreidingspakket aangekondigd voor dat zich afspeelt in Elsweyr. Dit is de eerste keer dat het gebied (volledig) speelbaar is sinds (met uitzondering van de veelgeprezen Moonpath to Elsweyr mod, gemaakt voor ). In mei 2019 kwam het uitbreidingspakket uit, met Noord-Elsweyr (ook wel bekend als Anequina) als aanvankelijk speelbaar gebied. Later dat jaar kwam ook de Dragonhold DLC uit, met Zuid-Elsweyr, of Pellitine, als tweede speelbare regio. Regering thumb|200px|Een schets van Nhad-hatta, de Manie van Elsweyr rond 2E 864. Hij draagt de vlechten en lokken van zijn hele stam. Elsweyr wordt, net als de Khajiit in het algemeen, bestuurd door de Manie. De Manie is de spirituele leider van de Khajiit die in de oudheid altijd neutraal bleef in conflicten. De Manie onderscheidt zich van de Khajiit in veel opzichten, hoewel hij wel tot hetzelfde ras behoort. De Manie komt ter wereld op het moment dat Masser en Secunda (de twee manen) op één lijn staan, en wanneer ook een zeldzaam aanschouwde derde maan zichtbaar is. Er wordt gezegd dat er maar één Manie tegelijkertijd kan zijn, maar of dit iets magisch is of misschien het gevolg van een machtsstrijd om het leiderschap is onbekend. Het zou ook kunnen dat de unieke positie van de Manie voortkomt uit de zeer specifieke maanstanden tijdens zijn geboorte. De geboorte van een Manie is een zeldzame gebeurtenis die misschien maar één keer in het leven optreedt. Er zijn geen bronnen beschikbaar die uitspraken doen over de historische frequentie van een Manie-geboorte. Geschiedenis Volgens de Khajiiti versie van de Monomythe werden de Khajiit voor het eerst bedacht door de voorouderlijke moeder, Fadomai, welke ook wel ‘de eerste kat’ wordt genoemd. Fadomai beval haar lievelingsdochter Azurah om een van de bestaande rassen om te toveren tot de "snelste, slimste, en meest schitterende soort,” en stelde tevens de naam ‘Khajiit’ voor voor dit nieuwe ras. Azurah daalde vervolgens neer op Nirn, vond daar een gemeenschap van mensbeesten die in het woud leefden, noemde hen de ‘Khajiit’, en verplaatste ze naar de beste woestijnen en wouden die Nirn te bieden had. Tot slot maakte Azurah de Khajiit in vele vormen en leerde zij hen het belang van geheimen aan. Deze versie van de ontstaansgeschiedenis lijkt te impliceren dat de Khajiit voortkwamen uit een ander onbepaald ras door middel van goddelijke interventie. Andere bronnen suggereren dat het oorspronkelijke ras wel eens de voorouderlijke Altmeri kunnen zijn geweest. Daarentegen bestaan er ook oude overleveringen afkomstig van de Aldmeri, waaruit zou blijken dat de antieke Khajiit al sinds het vroege Merethische Tijdperk ronddwaalden op Tamriël. Er is niet veel bekend over het bestaan van de Khajiit in de periode tussen het opzetten van nederzettingen en de oprichting van een gemeenschappelijke confederatie. Voorafgaand aan het jaar 309 van het Tweede Tijdperk werd Elsweyr haast continu ontregeld door interne conflicten en de strijd tussen verschillende stammen. Door deze stammenstrijd was Elsweyr niet in staat om zich te verenigen tegen vijanden van buitenaf. In de Zakgids van het Keizerrijk wordt gesproken over "haast onophoudelijke stammenstrijden en vele opstanden tussen de katmensen; een strijd die de rest van de wereld zelden bezighield.” Wat wel bekend is, is dat de Khajiit enige kennis hebben van de gebeurtenissen omtrent de Rode Berg en de Oorlog van de Eerste Raad, aangezien ze een eigen naam hebben voor de explosie op Vvardenfell. Ze noemen deze gebeurtenis ‘de Zonnedood’. Sommige bronnen vermelden dat de Khajiit zelfs zij aan zijn vochten met Koning Wulfarth tijdens de Slag om de Rode Berg. Tweede Tijdperk thumb|400px|Een kaart van Elsweyr ten tijde van Vanaf het eerder vermelde jaar 309 van het Tweede Tijdperk (2E 309) was er sprake van een gecentraliseerde overheid, geleid door Keirgo van Anequina en Eshita van Pelletine. Het akkoord tussen de twee leiders van de Khajiit bracht de totstandkoming van één enkel koninkrijk met zich mee. De naam ‘Elsweyr’ die aan dit koninkrijk gegeven werd stamt af van een oud Khajiiti gezegde dat zoiets als “de perfecte samenleving is altijd ergens anders” betekent. De voortgebrachte staat leidde tot veel wantrouwen bij de leden van de voormalige feodale aristocratie. Zij voelden zich verraden en kwamen in opstand tegen het samengevoegde koninkrijk. Keirgo probeerde de Keizer van Cyrodiil om hulp te vragen, maar dit was tevergeefs, aangezien het keizerrijk destijds haar eigen interne problemen had. De voormalige hoofdstad van Anequina, Ne Quin-al, kwam in handen van de opstandelingen. Uiteindelijk werd een staakt-het-vuren afgekondigd toen de normaliter neutrale Manie Rid-T’har-ri’Datta zich begon te bemoeien met het conflict en begon te bemiddelen tussen de partijen. De vrede hield stand, mede dankzij het streven dat was opgenomen in het akkoord om geen duidelijke heerser aan te wijzen, maar regeringen te laten rouleren op basis van de standen van de manen Masser en Secunda. De twee partijen die de overeenkomst tekenden mochten op papier op roulerende basis regeren, maar de echte macht kwam bij de Manie te liggen, wiens regering altijd omschreven werd als ‘geheimzinnig’. Potentaat Versidue-Shaie, de Tsaesci afkomstig uit Akavir die het Tweede Tijdperk inluidde door de laatste afstammeling van de Remaanse dynastie te vermoorden en daarna zelf op de troon ging zitten, bouwde zijn persoonlijk paleis in het Elsweyr-rijk van Senechal. Hier werd hij ook vermoord in het jaar 324 van het Tweede Tijdperk (2E 324) door huurmoordenaars van de Morag Tong, een religieuze sekte uit Morrowind. De ‘Knahatengriep’ verspreidde zich in 2E 560 over grote gedeeltes van Elsweyr. De Khajiit sloten zich in 2E 580 aan bij het Eldenakkoord, dat werd overzien door Manie Akkhuz-ri. Twee jaar later, in 2E 582 probeerde de Maormer hun grip op Khenarthi's Nest te versterken door de Silvenair Edhelorn te vermoorden, maar zij werden verslagen door de Dominie. Javad Tharn corrumpeerde Manie Akkhuz-ri met de Donkere Manie, waardoor hij zijn positie af moest staan. Nadat Shazah (of Khali) de Maanproefen doorstond en daardoor de volgende Manie werd wisten ze Javad Tharn te verslaan en de vrede te herstellen in Reaper's March. Tussen 2E 861 en 864 weigerde de stad Senchal zich op te geven aan Generaal Pottreid en het Derde Legioen van het Septim-rijk. Hierop viel het legioen de stad binnen en vermoorde het tientallen mannen, vrouwen en kinderen. Derde Tijdperk Het Dwemer artefact Numidium werd in het Derde Tijdperk in Elsweyr in elkaar gezet, in een gebied in de buurt van Rimmen. De oorspronkelijke Khajiiti bevolking van dit gebied was hiervoor ontheemd door een elite-contingent van de keizerlijke wacht, genaamd de Blades. Eerst werden de Hallen van Colossus in dit gebied gebouwd. Daarna werd de machine in elkaar gezet door keizerlijke ingenieurs, die onder leiding stonden van Zurin Arctus. De oorspronkelijke Khajiit van het gebied registreerden een zogeheten Drakenbreuk tijdens het assemblageproces, wat leidde tot grote gezondheidsproblemen bij vele opeenvolgende generaties. Nadat het Numidium vernietigd werd verdoezelde het Keizerrijk dit verhaal, en werd er een alternatieve geschiedenis opgezet waarin de hallen gebouwd waren door reuzen. Ondanks deze waarschijnlijke geschiedsvervalsing kennen sommige inwoners van Elsweyr de waarheid achter de Hallen van Colossus, ook omdat het gebied eromheen nog altijd onbewoonbaar is door het gif dat vrijkwam bij de bouw van het artefact. Veel Khajiit koesteren nog altijd enige wrok jegens het Keizerrijk voor de gebeurtenissen destijds. Na deze turbulente geschiedenis, die maar enkele jaren in beslag nam, bleef het lang stil; er bestaan geen literaire bronnen tot aan het jaar 394 van het Derde Tijdperk (3E 394), toen de Vijfjarige Oorlog uitbarstte, De oorlog begon na een gebeurtenis die de Khajiit de "Slachtpartij van Torval” noemen. De Khajiit claimen dat meer dan duizend onschuldige Khajiit destijds werden omgebracht door een invasieleger uit Valenwood, zonder enige provocatie. De Bosmer van Valenwood claimen daarentegen dat de aanval een vergelding was voor de handelsverstoring die het gevolg was van Khajiiti aanslagen op de houtkaravaans van Valenwood. De oorlog eindigde vijf jaar later in 399. De Khajiit hadden de strijd gewonnen, vooral ook dankzij tactische en strategische zetten van Khajiiti stammen die zowel door buitenlandse commentatoren als de stammenleden zelf werden geroemd. Vierde Tijdperk thumb|400px|Een Khajiit in Khenarthi's Roost, uit In het vroege Vierde Tijdperk, ergens voorafgaand aan het jaar 49, werd de Manie van Elsweyr om het leven gebracht. Elsweyr schijnt in deze periode ook onafhankelijk te zijn geweest van het Keizerrijk. Het is niet bekend wanneer het zich weer aansloot bij het Keizerrijk. Er is maar heel weinig bekend over de gevolgen van de Grote Oorlog van het Vierde Tijdperk voor Elsweyr. Wat we wel weten is dat de confederatie van Elsweyr zich destijds aansloot bij de (Derde) Aldmeri Dominie nadat ze de zogenaamde ‘Leemtenachten’ hadden teruggedraaid. Deze gebeurtenis verwijst naar een astrologische periode waarin de manen Masser en Secunda niet meer aan de hemel stonden. Na een coup in het jaar 115 viel de confederatie uiteen in de antieke vazalstaten Anequina en Pelletine. Religie De religie van de Khajiit is, hoewel zeer verschillend van die van mens en mer, nog immer gebaseerd op het oude Aldmeripantheon. Het scheppingsverhaal van de Khajiit bevat veel verwijzingen naar machtige voorouderlijke katachtigen waarvan de namen zeer bekend klinken. Het scheppingsverhaal begint met de twee oorspronkelijke nestmaten, Ahnurr en Fadomai (Anu en Padomay). Deze twee baarden alle spirituele kinderen, waaronder ook de 'eerste kat’ Alkosh (Akatosh), Khenarti (Kynareth), Magrus (Magnus), Mara (-), en S'rendarr (Stendarr). Snel hierop volgde een tweede nest aan kinderen, waaronder Merrunz (Mehrunes Dagon), Mafala (Mephala), en Sangiin (Sanguine). Ahnurr wilde hierna geen kinderen meer, maar Fadomai werd overgehaald door haar oudste kinderen om nog een nest te baren. Onder deze derde groep katachtigen bevinde zich Azurah (Azura), Nirni (Nirn) en de manen. Ahnurr was woest dat Fadomai nog meer kinderen baarde en vluchtte de leegte in, waar hij nog een laatste kind op de wereld bracht, Lorkhaj (Lorkhan). Fadomai wist dat haar dood aanstaande was — haar leven was weggeëbd door Nirni te baren —, maar ze gaf Nirni één laatste gift; ze zou haar eigen kinderen kunnen gaan baren. Nirni stapte hierop naar Lorkhaj, en vroeg hem om een onderkomen te vinden voor haar kinderen. Dit deed hij ook, maar hij verraadde hiermee zijn broertjes en zusjes, door velen van hen op te sluiten in de sterfelijke wereld, met ook zichzelf. De meeste kinderen uit het eerste nest kwamen vast te zitten. De kinderen uit het tweede nest zagen het gevaar aankomen en wisten op tijd te ontsnappen. Het is binnen deze sterfelijke wereld dat Nirni vele kinderen baarde, welke uiteindelijk de mens- en elfrassen van Tamriël begonnen te vormen. Een van Fadomai's kinderen, Azurah, had echter ook een gift ontvangen van haar moeder. Zij had toestemming gekregen om een van Nirni's ‘kinderen’ (rassen) op zich te nemen en te hervormen naar eigen wens, zolang ze maar de meest snelle, slimste, en knapste wezens zouden worden. Azurah koos voor een groep buitenstaanders die in het woud woonden en transformeerde deze tot de Khajiit. Nirni reageerde hier woedend op, en vroeg haar broer Y’ffer om de nieuw gevormde Khajiit te straffen. Hij deed dit door hun graslanden om te toveren in een dorre woestijn en hun wouden in giftige moerassen. De Khajiit werden echter beschermd door Azurah, die hen de geheimen van de manen vertelde (in het Khajiiti worden deze geheimen ook wel het Maanraster genoemd), en ze leerde hen aan hoe ze van gedaante konden veranderen om te kunnen overleven. Het woudvolk dat loyaal bleef aan hun moeder (Nirni) werd omgetoverd tot de Bosmer. Zij kregen de welige bossen van Valenwood aangewezen als moederland. Het pantheon van de Khajiit is vergelijkbaar met dat van de Ayleid, die ook zowel Aedra als Daedra verafgoodden. Geografie De locatie van Elsweyr staat al vast sinds het eerste spel uit de serie, , toen het op de zuidelijke helft van het continent lag, met Cyrodiil aan de noordelijke en noordoostelijke grens, Valenwood in het westen, en de Topale Zee in het zuidoosten. Elsweyr is voornamelijk een provincie bestaande uit dorre, onvruchtbare gronden en droge vlakten. Meer naar het zuiden bevinden zich de regenwouden en jungles. De bevolking van Elsweyr is ook opgedeeld naar deze geografische scheidslijn. In het zuiden is er sprake van een gelaagd kastenstelsel waarbij de aristocratische plantagehouders het voor het zeggen hebben. De economie draait daar op het hallucinogene ‘maansuiker’ dat in de boomgaarden wordt geteeld. Meer naar het noorden leven vooral nomadische woestijnstammen die proberen te overleven in het sterk geërodeerde woestijnlandschap. Het was in Arena mogelijk om Elsweyr te ontdekken. Sindsdien heeft de serie nooit meer het gebied aangedaan, tot aan 2019, toen het Elsweyr uitbreidingspakket voor werd aangekondigd. Toch vind je in elk spel ook kleine elementen van de Khajiiti cultuur terug. Skooma, een drug die gemaakt wordt van maansuiker, speelt een belangrijke rol in verschillende verhaallijnen en de bijbehorende vertellingen. Cultuur thumb|350px|Conceptkunst met daarop een Khajiit uit Het boek Over Lycanthropie vermeldt dat de “vervloekte” Khajiit klaagden over ‘weerleuwen’, "verachtelijke schepsels” die Elsweyr bewoonden, maar ook in Black Marsh en zuidelijk Cyrodiil voorkwamen. Het nachtschadekruid komt oorspronkelijk van Elsweyr en schijnt nogal giftig te zijn. Desondanks koesteren de Khajiit hun nachtschade. Ze kennen het magische krachten toe en “verstoppen beetjes in hun uitrusting om zich beter te kunnen verstoppen en onzichtbaar te worden.” Het kruid kan ook geplukt worden in westelijk Cyrodiil, rond Skingrad. Het komt ook in mindere mate voor rond Bravil en Cheydinhal. In kan nachtschade, mits juist bewerkt, schade toebrengen aan iemands gezondheid en geluk, bepakking verzwaren, en magische krachten versterken. Aangezien er geen andere bijwerkingen bekend zijn kunnen we er vanuit gaan dat de eerdergenoemde gewoonte waarschijnlijk gebaseerd is op bijgeloof. Maansuiker wordt in Elsweyr verbouwd en wordt door de Khajiit bewerkt om skooma te maken, een populaire drug onder Khajiit. Skooma is verslavend en illegaal in de meeste gewesten. Het wordt op zee de havens binnengesmokkeld door piraten, waardoor het in alle kustplaatsen wel gevonden kan worden. Daarnaast zijn er ook buiten Elsweyr veel zogeheten ‘skooma-holen’. Trivia *Men moet voorzichtig zijn met de betekenis van de term ‘Azurah’. In Karkuxors "Variëteiten van het geloof” wordt vermeld dat de Khajiiti Azurah een compleet andere entiteit is dan de Azura die we van de andere rassen kennen. In een ander, meer recent document, dat gelijktijdig met de derde editie van de Zakgids voor het Keizerrijk uitkwam, genaamd De keizerlijke census van de Daedrische Prinsen, wordt iets anders voorgesteld over de verhouding tussen Azurah en Azura. Dit document gaat er vanuit dat Azura de ‘heer der Maanschaduw’ is, en dat hij vooral bezocht wordt door "Dunmer uit oostelijk Morrowind en het kattenvolk van Elsweyr”, die "beide veel genegenheid voelen voor de moeder der immanentie, ondanks dat ze andere wegen bewandelen.” *In het dagboek van Cicero wordt vermeld dat het Duistere Broederschap een gilde had in Elsweyr, maar dat het op een gegeven moment vernietigd werd en daarna naar Cheydinhal verhuiste. Galerij Elsweyr.jpg|Kaart van Elsweyr be:Эльсвейр cs:Elsweyr de:Elsweyr en:Elsweyr es:Elsweyr fi:Elsweyr fr:Elsweyr it:Elsweyr pl:Elsweyr pt:Elsweyr ru:Эльсвейр sv:Elsweyr uk:Ельсвейр Categorie:Provincies Categorie:Locaties